


To Cave

by TinderWulf



Series: Geralt & Ciri [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Trapped in a cave by a blizzard, Geralt does his best to keep Ciri warm.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Geralt & Ciri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645846
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	To Cave

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I suck at summaries. This little one-shot sat on my computer for a long time. It isn't beta read, any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I do not own the characters, etc etc

The cave was the best shelter he could find. Geralt gathered as much firewood as he could before the snow began to fall in earnest. By the time he’d made it back through the maze, Ciri had fallen asleep. Geralt took a moment to take her in: Her hair was a mess, the long locks spattered with blood from their last hunt. Her beautiful face relaxed in dreamless sleep. 

She was stunning. 

Finding her again and seeing a woman where a girl once stood had been hard to accept. She didn’t need him anymore but she still rode with him no matter where he went. 

Shaking away the thoughts, he quickly lit the firewood before setting out his bedroll. It would be cold tonight with the storm blowing though. If he wasn’t so concerned about their horses freezing, they’d make good use of the furs on their backs. But the tunnel to this small area wasn’t big enough to get a horse through, so he’d left them in the larger area on the other side of the tunnel. Some snow would blow in through the cave opening, but there was little else he could do.

“Geralt,” Ciri whispered. “Cold.”

“The fire will have us warm soon enough,” he answered quietly while setting his blades aside. Her whine made him chuckle. Some things didn’t change, thankfully. 

Grabbing his bedroll and fur, he set up behind her. Even in fur lined armor the cold held a bite. They just had to get through the next hour, by then the fire will have warmed the room. Hopefully enough to sleep comfortably. 

Laying down next to her, he adjust the furs so they both could benefit from the added warmth before he lay on his back. Depending on how much rest Ciri needed, they could leave as soon as the storm died down. There was a town with an inn not too far away. While he enjoyed sleeping under the stars, he was particular about the ground he slept or meditated on. 

A surprised grunt left him when Ciri pushed her back against his side. “Geralt,” she whined. 

With a humored sigh, he rolled to his side and pulled her body tight against him. “Better?”

Ciri hummed as she moved his ungloved hand from her arm to her mouth. Planting a soft kiss to his palm, she laced their fingers and held his hand captive against her collarbone. He did his best to ignore his body’s response to the soft woman. He hated having to hold her like this when they got stuck in the cold wilderness.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to relax his tired body. He ached from the last few hunts. They’d been busy almost non-stop. If Ciri hadn’t had been falling asleep in the saddle, Geralt would have continued to ride. He needed a hot meal and a curvy woman.

* * *

Movement woke him. He opened his eyes to find Ciri removing her outer armor, sweat shining on her brow. It had warmed considerably but he was too tired to remove his own armor. Geralt watched in veiled arousal as Ciri stretched, her breasts pushing the ties of her top open just enough to give him a tantalizing view.

He quickly closed his eyes when she turned to him. “Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“Lay on your back and let me remove your armor,” she told him. He hesitated, not wanting her to see the tent that was surely in his leggings. Ciri growled, her aggravation making him smirk. It was so easy to agitate her. 

When he felt her fingers searching for the buckles, he smacked her hand away. “Lay down, I’ll get it.”

She grumbled under her breath but obeyed. For once. 

By the time he shed the last piece and set it aside, his erection had waned. He lay on his back with a sigh, it was definitely better without armor poking him. He waited until Ciri found a comfortable position before closing his eyes again. He tensed, his inhale stuck in his throat when her knee glided over his cock. 

“Ciri,” he warned. “Stop moving.” He kept his breathing steady as he remembered training her as a child. The arguing, the attitude, and the constant shadow. 

“You act like I’ve never felt an erection, Geralt,” she mumbled. “Not innocent.”

“There are somethings I don’t want to think about and you having sex is one of them,” he told her roughly. He’d raised her, damn it.

Her chuckle was soft making his cock twitch under her leg. “I’m not a child and I haven’t been one for a long time.”

“I noticed,” he told her. His moan was low when she purposely moved her leg against him. “Ciri,” he growled in warning. “Do no start this, I raised you.”

“You started this,” she whispered against his jaw. His heart rate sped up when the scent of arousal filled his nose. “Bedding women in the room next to mine, loud enough for me to hear.” His arm tightened around her. “Touching myself wishing it was me underneath you.”

“Ciri,” he whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get control of himself.

“Do you love me, Geralt?” She asked him, her voice so small it made his heart ache.

“More than anything,” he answered. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her body shift. “Ciri, please,” he begged. “I raised you.”

“Look at me,” she ordered. He swallowed down the panic as he opened his eyes as she straddled his hips. “I’m not a child, Geralt,” she told him as she pulled her top over her head. His body shuddered beneath hers as he fought himself. He didn’t dare move as she pushed his tunic up before leaning over him, her breasts lightly grazing his chest. He moaned when she pressed them against him fully, his hands gripping her hips as he pressed his covered cock up against her.

Those perfect lips, plump and kissable, were so close to his own. 

“How much longer must I hear you bed other women before I can have you for my own?” She asked him softly.

“I am not gentle,” he told her against his better judgement. “Those women are bought, Ciri, their moans not always real.”

“You can’t buy me, Geralt, but I am still yours,” she told him, her eyes bright with tears and need. “Why can’t you love me?”

“I do,” he answered as he cupped her face. “I never loved anyone more than you.” 

A tear fell as she closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping as he caressed her face. She was utterly breathtaking. The feel of her heat on his groin, breasts pressed against him, and her breath ghosting across his face was more than he could take. His arousal was painful, his need nearly too much to bear. 

He rolled them easily, her gasp making him twitch against her inner thigh as her back pressed against the bedroll. Geralt grazed his lips over hers giving her plenty of time to pull away or change her mind, but her eyes still begged him for his attention. Never had a woman looked at him with such abandon. Even Triss and Yen had hid behind masks.

Geralt closed his eyes when her fingers threaded into his hair. “I’m afraid you’ll regret this,” he told her finally. “I can’t lose you again, Ciri.”

“I will always be at your side, Geralt,” she replied. “My love for you has lived this long, I doubt consummation will change how I feel about you.”

Geralt nodded. Now came the question that would tell him how much of himself he would have to hold back. “Have you bedded men?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he told her. He was having a difficult time coming up with words when his blood was throbbing between his legs.

“I promise I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much,” she whispered before pressing her lips to his. 

Geralt moaned when her tongue immediately sought his. He devoured her mouth like he was starving for her taste. And perhaps he was. Ciri writhed under him, her cunt seeking friction he refused to give her. 

He growled when she broke the kiss to complain, her words turning into a moan as he bit down on her slender neck. She was perfection, he thought, as he kissed the red mark before moving down her body. Even her nipples, pink and puffy, were the most perfect he’d ever seen. He almost felt guilty for covering them with his mouth, the peaks hardening against his tongue as Ciri’s back arched off the bedroll. 

It had been such a long time since he’d had such a responsive lover. 

It was too cold to strip completely, something he was disappointed with especially since he wanted to bury his face in between Ciri’s long legs. Geralt groaned when the heavy scent of fresh arousal filled his nose. He sat up, quickly tossing his tunic to the side before forcing Ciri on her stomach. 

He kiss her back as he pulled her leggings down over her shapely ass. Geralt couldn’t help grasping handfuls of her plump rear, Ciri’s whimper making his own leggings painfully tight. With a growl he shoved his pants over his hips before laying along her back.

“Geralt,” she pleaded as he rubbed himself along her crack. 

“What is it?” He asked her innocently.

“Damn it, fuck me already!”

“Those beautiful lips shouldn’t say such vulgar words.” He smiled when she cursed at him again. “Just wait until I get you somewhere I don’t have to worry about the cold,” he whispered against her ear as he guided himself to her opening. “My mouth between your legs,” he told her with a shallow thrust. “My cock in your mouth.” She moaned as he entered her a little more. “Fuck, Ciri.”

“Just…”

Geralt interrupted her with a hard thrust, burying himself inside of her. So fucking tight, so unbelievably tight. He pressed himself hard into her, holding himself flush against her as he shifted his weight to one forearm. 

“Tilt your hips and let me touch you,” he whispered against her ear. Her moan had him thrusting into her again. “I want you to scream for me.”

“Geralt,” she moaned wantonly as his rough fingers dipped between her folds.

“So wet for me, dripping.” Slapping his hips into her again, he reveled in the noises falling from her lips as her hands gripped the bedroll tight. “Triss and Yen were never like this for me. Never dripping with desire for me, never desperate to feel me,” he told her. “Never loving me as much as you do.”

Ciri sobbed, her cunt squeezing him.

“You close?” He asked with another hard thrust. “Should I deny you an orgasm, my beautiful Ciri?”

“Geralt, please,” she begged, her voice breaking with each thrust. Fuck, he loved it so much. “Please,” she repeated breathlessly.

He nipped her ear, “Ready?” She nodded, the side of her face rubbing against the bedroll with each movement of their bodies. “I’m going to let you cum, then I’m going to pull you to your knees and find my own release.”

“Yes,” she moaned. 

“If I’m too rough, you need to tell me,” he whispered as he began to roll his hips into her in earnest, his fingers circling her clit as her moans echoed off of the cave walls. 

It was far easier than he expected it to be, her cries of pleasure bringing him joy as her tight cunt fluttered around him. As soon as her face relaxed into a post release haze, he pulled her to her knees with him. 

With his hands gripping her hips tight, he plowed into her roughly. Her loud moan made him growl. Gripping a fistful of her hair, he pulled her body up against his so he could touch her. Her skin was sticky with sweat, her face and neck flushed with desire as he pounded into her.

She turned her head to his, her mouth desperate for his tongue. The kiss was sloppy mixed with moans as the heat coiled tight inside of him. Her nails dug into his hip, her teeth finding purchase on his lower lip as the coil broke. He moaned shamelessly as he filled her cunt, her gasps as he held her tight against him bringing him great pleasure.

They collapsed onto the bedroll, Geralt careful not to squish her as she breathed harshly, a smile on her lips. There were bruises already forming where he’d held her too tight, his bite mark red and angry. But seeing her so wonderfully used and relaxed made his cock twitch into the cool air.


End file.
